<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireworks by corpseparty4ever6248</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624088">Fireworks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpseparty4ever6248/pseuds/corpseparty4ever6248'>corpseparty4ever6248</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fireworks, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpseparty4ever6248/pseuds/corpseparty4ever6248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek confesses to Craig on fourth of July</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fireworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the fourth of July. Craig and his gang decided to go with Stan's gang to his uncle Jimbo's to watch and or set off fireworks. Craig picked up his friends and drove to Stan's uncles where they would all meet. As soon as they arrived it was already sunset. They all sat outside the house and drank a couple of beers- besides Tweek because he was drinking coffee of course. Then they ate steak and chatted amongst themselves.</p><p>Later, Jimbo and Ned went behind the house to shoot the fireworks. Craig was sitting and waiting for them to shoot off the fireworks, While talking to his friend, Clyde. Token and Jimmy were talking to Tweek. It looked like they were giving him a lecture of some sort. Craig turned his focus to them, trying to figure out what's going on. "I'll be back, Clyde." Craig got up and went over to his group. "What's up?" He asked. "I guess you b-better tell him now T-t-tweek." Jimmy walked off along with Token "What is it, Tweek?" Craig asked. "Gah! H-hey C-craig!" Tweek stuttered. "Are you okay..?" Craig asked. "Y-yeah! j-just nervous!" The blonde replied. "About what? The fireworks?" the boy with the blue chullo hat replied. "No... It's because they want me to tell you that.. I like you.." He said. Craig paused for a minute, before getting jumpscared by the fireworks that suddenly popped off. "Oh-" Craig said. He liked him in return, but he was too shocked to reply. "uhh, Tweek, I do too," Craig swallowed. They looked at eachother for a minute before locking lips. Craig and Stan's group watched in awe. After they pulled away, They hugged. The group of boys started cheering for them. Craig flipped them off. Craig and Tweek sat down on the grass and watched the fireworks together, having one of the best nights of their life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>